Push It
by XLa Fille MorteX
Summary: This is a KurtXRandy total PWP. Actually, its part of a larger, yet unfinished plot, but it stands alone nicely. Just ignore hints at that plot and enjoy the sex.


_Premise: This fic is part of a much larger arc being worked out through my friend and myself and through an RP. It takes place sometime after the events of Dry Cleaning and the night of Judgment Day. Pretty much all that means, is that Kurt and Randy have been bunk buddies for a couple days now. That's all you really need to know. Good, sexy times ahead._

Push It

"Kurt, what in the hell are we doing?" Randy asked, glancing down at the older wrestler on top of him.

"What do you mean, 'what are we doing?' Do you want me to narrate this for you or something?" The two men were laying on Kurt's favorite leather sofa, still fully clothed. As soon as Kurt had walked in the door from the chiropractor, he'd practically pounced onto Randy, who'd been idly watching TV.

Randy chewed his lip as Kurt began to suck and nibble on his throat, "No, I mean why are we doing this? This whole situation between us is so strange when you think about it." He hissed when Kurt bit down gently on his Adam's apple.

"What does it matter? How about this: 'We're doing this because we can.' Look, can you just shut up now?" Randy lifted his eye brow lazily, about to retort. Before another smug word could escape his lips, Kurt grasped him behind the neck with firm fingers, lifting the younger man's head and bringing their lips together. Randy huffed into the kiss, a little annoyed, but parted his lips, anyway, allowing Kurt to sweep his tongue in possessively.

Kurt closed his eyes as he ravaged Randy's mouth. Sliding his free hand up the other man's light blue polo shirt, Kurt deftly found one pert nipple, which he pinched and twisted roughly. Randy arched his back under the rough touch, and his teeth clamping down briefly on Kurt's invading tongue.

Kurt broke the kiss, and allowed Randy's head to drop back down onto a throw pillow. He jerked the boy's shirt up hastily, letting it bunch under Randy's armpits, and brought his mouth down to the reddened nipple. Randy hissed, throwing his head back and bringing his hands up to hold onto Kurt's smooth bald head.

Kurt's tongue laved gently over the abused bud, while his hand found the other one, pinching and pulling it in the same manner. He moved his mouth to the other nipple, letting his tongue leave a wet trail across Randy's chest. The cool air hit the first moistened nipple, causing it to tighten and harden. Kurt massaged the bud gently as he suckled lovingly on its partner.

Impatiently, Randy parted his legs to better accommodate the man on top of him, and also, to allow him to grind his hips into hard stomach above. The sensation caused Randy to buck abruptly, dislodging Kurt's mouth from his chest. Resting his chin against Randy's peck, Kurt looked up. The younger man had his arms thrown over his eyes and was breathing heavily, as he let his hips slowly rotate against the other man. Kurt could feel Randy's hardness through his jeans, and reached down to still his hips.

Looking out from under his arm, Randy gave Kurt a glazed look, "What are you doing?"

Kurt smirked and shook his head, "You're such a kid. Just slow the hell down." Any protests from were turned into gasps when Kurt slid down his body and stuck his tongue into Randy's belly button, nibbling softly around the edges. Strong hands began undoing the younger man's pants and Randy relaxed, smirking happily to himself.

Kurt pulled Randy's pants and dark briefs down his hips and off his legs, both at once. As he slid the clothes over the boy's feet, Kurt smirked at Randy's short white socks, thinking of how ridiculous it would look if he left them on. Tossing the pants aside, he chose to ignore the socks, leaving them on, and instead turned his attentions to Randy's cock, which now lay hard and twitching against his taught stomach.

Grabbing Randy's penis firmly at the base with one hand, Kurt looked him into the eyes. The taller wrestler's cheeks flushed instantly, when their eyes met, and he looked as if he was seeing Kurt through a fog. Keeping the eye contact, Kurt lowered his head, giving the fleshy tip of the penis a tentative lick. Randy's body stiffened at this, and he stifled a moan, biting onto his fist.

Liking this reaction, Kurt slowly began to lick up the base of Randy's rigid cock. When he reached the head, he took it into his mouth, turning licking into sucking in one graceful movement. Using his tongue to give attention to only the head, Kurt gently massaged the base of Randy's member with his hand. Groaning aloud, Randy ground his hips forward, attempting to allow himself further into the heat of Kurt's talented mouth. Kurt had to hold the boy's hips down with his free hand to stop him. He grazed the sensitive head with his teeth, as a warning, before taking Randy's engorged member fully into his mouth.

Panting, Randy reached down to place his hands once more on Kurt's head, hoping to encourage the older man on. Kurt kept in control, though, not allowing Randy to push his head further onto his cock. Instead he rolled the organ around in his mouth, sucking gently and wetly on it, causing Randy's breaths to quicken. Sensing that he was nearing release, Kurt pulled off, enjoying the desperate groan it elicited from the younger man.

Chuckling, he leaned over Randy's supine form, and began kissing the boy's waiting mouth openly. Drool and pre-cum dribbled out of the corners of their mouths as their kiss deepened, becoming more frantic. Randy's hands found the hem of Kurt's t-shirt, pulling it up and over the other man's head, breaking the kiss only momentarily, to fully remove the offensive article of clothing. The younger superstar hands traced hard muscle greedily, coming to rest on the strong arms above him.

Kurt finally broke their sloppy kiss to lean back and admire the piece of work before him. Randy's lips were swollen and kiss-bruised and short pants of breath escaped from them, driving Kurt wild. Reaching down, he traced the younger superstar's full lips with his finger tips. Randy's tongue darted out to lick invitingly at them, before taking them fully into his mouth, sucking at the digits, hungrily. Kurt watched through half-lidded eyes as Randy devoured his fingers, and allowed his hand to find his own neglected cock, which he stroked leisurely through his pants.

Kurt decided he'd had enough of this. He withdrew his fingers from Randy's mouth, and grabbed the boy at the knees, bringing his ridiculously socked feet over his own shoulders to rest the legs there, fully exposing Randy's asshole.

Taking spit-slicked fingers, Kurt gently worked them around the exposed pucker, before slowly inserting one digit up to the knuckle. Randy clenched around the intruder, but relaxed as Kurt slowly began to draw it in and out. Kurt's eyes were trained on Randy's facial expressions for any signs of discomfort as he worked in a second finger, scissoring them and stretching him.

Randy was breathing heavily when Kurt withdrew his fingers to finally unzip his own pants and free his completely ignored erection. He slid his jeans down his hips, just enough to get them out of the way and he leaned forward, pushing Randy's knees onto his chest.

Kurt positioned himself at the boy's entrance, and looked at Randy's face for any hesitancy. Even though they'd been together like this for nearly a week, Randy always tensed up at this part. He didn't seem entirely comfortable with it, yet. Still, he'd never told Kurt to stop, which he would if Randy ever asked it. Noticing that Kurt was looking intensely at him, Randy flushed, and turned his face away to hide it in his shoulder

"Quit looking at me like that, Angle. Just do it; I'm sick of waiting!" Hanging onto Kurt's arms, he bucked his hips forward.

Holding Randy's pelvis still with one hand and grabbing onto his own erection with the other, Kurt began to rub the head in circles around the tight pucker. He grinned, "I was just making sure you were okay there, Randy. You were pretty quiet." He pushed forward, only slightly entering Randy, before withdrawing again, teasingly.

Randy groaned, and bit his lip, "God, I'm fine, just come on!" He pleaded.

"Alright, you're the boss," Kurt smirked before pushing himself entirely in with one, strong thrust. He nearly came as Randy's internal muscles clenched around him. The younger man let out a hoarse moan, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back impossibly far. Panting gently against Randy's neck, Kurt attempted to gain his composure as he waited for Randy to get comfortable around him.

"Randy, relax. There's no need to squeeze my cock right off my body," Kurt grunted quietly into his ear. He brought is hand up to cup the back of Randy's head, lifting it, so that he could capture taller man's mouth with his own. At this, Randy relaxed himself enough that Kurt was able to begin moving. Slowly, at first, he thrust deeply into the body beneath him, but sped up, once he found a comfortable pace.

This position allowed Kurt's cock to hit Randy's prostate with nearly every thrust, eliciting a quiet moan or whimper from the younger superstar each time they connected. With all the attention to his sweet spot, it wasn't long before Randy came, shuddering, and constricting around Kurt's cock. He buried his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, willing himself to keep relaxed.

Kurt wasn't far behind him, though. The long wait without any attention to his cock beforehand didn't do well for Kurt's stamina. He was only few thrusts behind before he emptied himself into Randy's ass with a low moan. Kurt released his grip from Randy's hips, allowing the boy to slowly side his legs from the shorter man's shoulders.

Kurt let his limp penis to slip from Randy's ass, and he pulled his pants back up lazily. Randy sat up along side him, pulling his polo shirt back down, and grabbing his pants off the floor.

"So, what should we do for lunch?" Kurt asked, casually, as the pair got re-dressed.

Randy shrugged, his cheeks still slightly flushed, "I was hoping we could go out for sushi for a change. I'm sick of the shit you keep feeding me."

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head, "You're a funny guy, Randy. Fine, I guess we can do that."

Fin..?

Note: I haven't written in ages. Seriously. How in the hell are you even supposed to end PWPs anyway?


End file.
